


Un bouillon de poule

by camille_miko



Series: Le son du bonheur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux hommes, heureux, ensemble, lors d'une longue soirée en amoureux. N'est-ce pas cela le bonheur domestique ? Même univers que "Non, c'est non !" et "il allait le tuer !" Dean/Théodore ! YAOI SLASH !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bouillon de poule

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un bouillon de poule

**Titre :** Un bouillon de poule

 **Auteur :** Camille_miko

 **Rating :** PG

 **Pairing :** Théodore/Dean

 **Fandom :** Harry Potter

 **Bêta :** le fantastique Elwan59

 **Notes :** Fait pour Heera_ookami, avec le thème "bonheur domestique" de Bingo_fr. Nous sommes dans le même univers que pour "Non, c'est non !" et "Il allait le tuer !"

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Lançant un rapide sort à leur cheminette et à leur porte pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir de visiteurs impromptus, Théodore revint à la cuisine. Le ragoût qu'il avait préparé commençait à frémir. Il le préparait pour demain. Ils recevaient officiellement pour la première fois la famille de Dean. Il essayait de faire les choses comme il faut. Il n'était pas certain que les sœurs de Dean soient prêtes à passer outre le fait qu'il soit un sorcier. Elles avaient du mal avec la magie, depuis que leur frère leur avait expliqué sa séquestration au Manoir Malfoy. Il ne leur avait jamais dit que le fils des propriétaires du Manoir était l'un de ses plus proches amis. Théodore n'était pas certain qu'elles le laissent approcher de leur frère après cette information.

Secouant la tête, il sortit de ses pensées pour se pencher sur le bouillon de poule qu'il finissait. Il était parfait, alors qu'il coupait le feu dessous. Il versa trois louches dans le bol à sa portée, avant de le poser sur le plateau avec deux morceaux de pain grillé, sur lequel il avait déposé un sort pour le garder au chaud. Il rajouta son propre repas, une part de lasagnes végétariennes, et porta le plateau jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Tu es bon à marier, Théo, sourit Dean.

Un rire lui répondit.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ou je vais annuler notre repas de demain pour cause de fièvre délirante.

Lui tendant le bol de bouillon, il passa la main sur le front de son compagnon. La fièvre n'était pas totalement retombée, mais normalement tout devrait bien aller, demain. Dean avait pris la dernière potion nécessaire, il y avait tout juste une heure. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout contre son malade qui avait commencé à boire son repas.

Le brun posa un instant sa tête contre l'épaule de Théodore. La fatigue de sa grippe se voyait sur ses traits. Il avait travaillé plusieurs jours du côté moldu à donner une série de cours sur l'art impressionniste, pour l'Université de Sherwood. Manque de chance, il était tombé malade et n'avait pas pris le temps de se soigner. Le fils Nott avait profondément soupiré en le voyant arriver la veille au soir, mais n'avait rien dit. Il connaissait le principe.

C'était un Gryffindor, après tout. Ils avaient leurs défauts et celui de penser aux autres en premier en était un assez courant. Il lui sourit quand il se rendit compte que Dean se savait observé.

Frottant doucement son épaule contre celle de son amant, Théodore prit une bouchée de son propre repas. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, il finit par attraper l'ouvrage qu'il lisait actuellement, pour lire à haute voix la suite.

\- _Mainstream, a durant de longues années, essayé de sélectionner les meilleures techniques pour animer les documents. Actuellement…_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Dean s'était endormi contre lui. Il avait nié, mais… Il était bon à marier et il adorait cette idée. Bon à marier à Dean.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
